


Thanks for the Meal!

by Mayoiguts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, I don’t know what to tag this lord help, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, this is extremely short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayoiguts/pseuds/Mayoiguts
Summary: Niki is starving but actual food doesn’t calm his insatiable hunger.
Relationships: Shiina Niki/Anzu
Kudos: 9





	Thanks for the Meal!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! The Enstars noncon tag is dry and I’m here to fix that and deliver food SO ENJOY!!!! Someone should give me recommendations for another Enstars character to write noncon for but tbh..,,, I would probably only write for Alkakurei. Anyways. I kinda wanna write a Kaname x HiMERU noncon fic next but we will see

Anzu walked into Niki’s cozy little apartment, ready to pay him a little visit out of plain boredom, but it seemed that nobody was there. “Shiina-San..?” Anzu called out quietly, shutting the front door softly. No response. She called his name again a bit louder. “....Hah.....An..zu-San” Niki’s voice choked out. Anzu’s head whipped towards the sound. At this point she knew he was indeed home, he just had probably collapsed in his room. 

Anzu opened his door and peaked in to see Niki sprawled out on his stomach on the floor. It looked like he was crawling. “F..food... Calories..” He looked up at Anzu weakly. “I’ll be right back!” Anzu frantically ran out and returned just as quick with his emergency rations that he normally leaves in his pockets, but was on the kitchen counter. Niki snatched the food from her hands fast and scarfed a whole box of salty crackers, protein bars and an energy drink in less than 5 minutes. All Anzu could do was smile softly and watch him devour everything. 

When Niki was finished, he looked up at Anzu. He had this weird sort of look in his eyes that Anzu could not decipher. “Anzu-San.... thank you..” He expressed his gratitude, but something about the look on his face and his tone of voice told Anzu he wasn’t actually satisfied. “Are you okay now, Shiina-San?” Anzu asked him. “Mmm..” He mumbled in response then finally started again, “Anzu-San, I’m still hungry... I crave you. You look so tasty...no.. I WANT to eat you.”

Anzu was shocked and did not know what to say. This was too sudden and she did NOT come all the way to Niki’s apartment to see him all for him to pull this. Did all the food she gave him really not bring him back to normal...? He had no more emergency rations and he was too far gone to have the mindset to cook right now. He can’t wait. He needs something right now. Seeing Anzu in front of him wearing such a small and short skirt was tipping him over the edge. All of the visible skin she was showing made Niki go even more crazy. He was looking at her like he was her predator and she was fresh meat sitting and waiting to be devoured. 

Anzu, a little bit scared now, attempted to stand from crouching on the floor next to Niki, but Niki was quick to grab at her and pull her back down. In the span of 3 seconds Niki had pulled her down flat on the ground and was now hovering over her. He gazed down at Anzu darkly, his knee was in between her legs, and Anzu blushed madly. She realized that her skirt and Niki’s knee forcing her to spread her legs would... you know.. expose her. Niki spoke, “Anzu-San, don’t you want to stay to become my meal?” Anzu did not know if he meant that he was going to eat her LITERALLY, or he just meant something else. 

“Niki.... please! I can go get you food... from a fast food restaurant- I’d come right back!” Anzu spoke frantically. “Nahaha~ Anzu-San, there’s no way you’d want to come back if you left now. Am I right..? I don’t want any other kind of food right now- I want YOU. Luck must be on my side today, you showed up at the perfect time!” And with that, Niki began to unbutton Anzu’s shirt and touch her chest. She realized exactly where this was going. “A-ah.. Niki, please! Snap out of this! You’ll regret this-!” 

Anzu tried her best to keep silent as Niki continued to touch her. Her shirt was now completely off and Niki was working to get her bra off. He licked her chest and cleavage and Anzu squirmed and struggled. “Don’t struggle, Anzu-San~” Niki whispered in her ear. Anzu knew that he kept chefs knifes in his drawers for some ungodly reason. She was terrified, but she thought it’d be smart to just let it happen. He won’t go all the way... right? He has to come back to his senses eventually... and Anzu didn’t want to risk getting seriously injured if she resisted. 

Anzu quickly covered herself as Niki finally got her bra undone. Niki was very quick to grab both her hands and put them above her head. “Don’t resist it Anzu-San~” Niki smiled down at Anzu but the smile wasn’t sincere or kind, it had malicious intent. Anzu would have never thought the friendly and easygoing Niki of all people would be the type to do something like this.. sure, he got a little wild and out of control when he was hungry, but it was never like this...? Niki normally just collapsed and could instantly recover with a couple hundred calories. What was different this time? 

It was a horrible feeling for Anzu. Niki put his mouth on her nipple, he was sucking and swirling his tongue while he rubbed and pinched at her other nipple with his hand. Anzu shifted uncomfortably under him and was wincing. She clenched her eyes shut and they bolted back open when she felt Niki’s hand begin to snake under her skirt. “NIKI-!” She gasped loud and tried pushing him off her with all her might. It didn’t work. Niki was ridiculously physically strong when he was like this. He overpowered poor Anzu, who was over half a foot shorter than him.

Niki became a bit annoyed with her defiance. He also realized they were still on the floor. He took his hand from under Anzu’s skirt and lifted her onto the bed. He then opens his drawer and pulls out one of his large butcher knifes. He holds it up to Anzu’s scared face. “Anzu-San~” He spoke sweetly. “This is your last chance to stop resisting~I don’t want to ruin my meal more than I have to...” Anzu can only sigh in defeat. She doesn’t want to die or get cut.. but she kind of rather would than get sexually exploited by one of her favorite idols.

Niki continues his actions with his hand, quickly pulling her skirt up and panties down- he practically ripped them off of her and she shrieked and covered her face. Anzu was horribly embarrassed and upset. She did not want this. She felt extremely disgusting as Niki wasted no time in putting his mouth right up to her now unclothed pussy. He used his fingers to spread her apart and all he could do is smile about it. His meal looked delicious. Niki removed Anzu’s hands from her face in embarrassment and told her to stay still or that there’d be consequences. Anzu let out another small sob and listened.

“Itadakimasu~” Niki chirped before he finally put his tongue on her. Anzu jumped from the contact and grabbed the bed sheets as tight as she could. She hated this. Niki had no mercy as he completely ravished her clit. Niki genuinely enjoyed the salty taste of her pussy, and even thought of taking a bite. He flicked and swirled his tongue quite aggressively and Anzu shook and made sobbing noises. She tried her best to stay silent but Niki’s tongue had her completely under a spell. “Mm... you taste so wonderful, Anzu-San~” Niki spoke pridefully and immediately went back to eating her out. 

This was truly an unexpected predicament for Anzu... she could not believe that simply her wanting to come visit her friend just for a few minutes could possibly end like this. Anzu let out more strained and uncomfortable cries as Niki continued. She could tell she’d cum very soon. As much as she hated this, as much as she was perfectly capable of suddenly jumping up and bolting out the door as fast as she could, a part of her did not want to. As embarrassed as she was, she was feeling pleasure at least... but she didn’t want this. She never said that it was okay. It was not okay for a producer and their idol to engage in such activities together. 

Anzu at this point had given up on hiding her moans, and she was gripping onto Niki’s long ponytail for dear life letting out the lewdest sounds. Niki smiled against her pussy in approval of this, he was glad she was obviously enjoying it a little better now and that she had stopped holding back. Niki at this point was swirling his tongue in circles on her clit as fast as he could, and Anzu let out a last strangled sob as she came mostly on his tongue and a bit on his face. Niki slurped her juices up and Anzu flushed. The noises he made as he licked her juices were painfully loud and embarrassing.. he had no shame when it came to this. 

“Anzu-San~ the meal was delicious-! I think I’m all replenished now..” Niki sounded a lot more upbeat now. It was as if a light switched inside him... because he seemed completely normal now. Really, he acted as if nothing just happened, as if he didn’t just sexually assault his own producer because he lied himself next to her in the bed and pulled a thick quilt over the both of them and he curled up to her. Niki babbled about how much he liked her and appreciated her for her “meal” but Anzu just felt extremely weird. He had returned to normal with no sort of explanation. 

As much as Anzu wanted to hate Niki for this, she couldn’t. Niki had made her extremely uncomfortable and she felt disgusting, but he didn’t intend to hurt her.... surely he was just a bit out of control. Anzu slowly fell asleep on Niki’s bed next to him, and he was spooning her from behind. Despite what Niki had just done, she felt relatively safe in his arms. Though Anzu wasn’t particularly unhappy about this, she hoped it would never happen again. For now all Anzu could do was start remembering to bring extra food with her everytime she got around Niki in hopes that he wouldn’t get this out of control again.


End file.
